When I Was All Alone
by K.Hime
Summary: Just when Ryoma thought that he was all alone in the house...he's got another thing coming---and he's going to like it... ---Sequel in progress
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters...just the stupid story...I just hope Ryoma-kun would own me...^_^

* * *

Chapter1---

Before The Sleeping Prodigy

..........

"Ryoma-kun, I'll be back for a moment, okay?" Nanako waved at her cousin as she went off to the town supermarket, "don't forget to do a little house cleaning too…you and uncle Nanjiro,"

"Hai," Ryoma answered back lazily. As he went inside their house, he noticed that his father is also planning to go somewhere, "Oi, oyaji…going to the temple?"

"Yep," said Nanjiro with a grin as he continued to the direction of the door, "better do my job after all…"

"Whatever," Ryoma heaved a deep sigh, "What you would do to get out of a little cleaning."

Ryoma looked at the empty house. He's quite alone now, well with the exemption of Karupin. His mom left earlier this morning because she needed to do something urgent, Nanako went to the supermarket to buy supplies and ingredients, and his lazy father went off to the temple to escape a little housecleaning.

He still felt a little sleepy so he went back inside the house and ended up dozing at the sofa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before he felt that someone is hovering on top of him and he opened one bleary eye and was surprised to see a certain somebody he didn't expected to see---except in his dreams.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was hovering on top of a certain dark-haired 18 year-old tennis player and prodigy, Ryoma Echizen.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki!" was all Ryoma could say.

* * *

Author's note: Well, that's about it, sorry it was pretty short but it's because I would like you to know what would you like to happen next on the following chapters...

gimme some ideas...I'm planning to make this a lemon but you can tell me if I can continue this as a lemon or not so please review! Onegai shimasu...

And also this is my first time writing so please gimme some ideas...its all up to you...Honto ni, Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters...just the stupid story...I just hope Ryoma-kun would own me...^_^

* * *

Author's note: Well, there you have it, another chapter...Not much lemon yet but I showed some points...hope ye like it, feel free to review on what you think about it and what you want for the next chapter...^_^

Chapter 2---

New Perspective

* * *

"Ryu-Ryuzaki!"

Ryoma sat up so suddenly that both their head collided and Sakuno ended up being thrown backwards and she landed on her butt. Both of them got really surprised but Ryoma got the most surprise because of the view he just saw.

Sakuno's skirt was hiked upwards revealing more of her legs and a little of her plain white underwear in direct view between her thighs. Ryoma thoughts just suddenly went blank in. Sakuno must have realized her situation because she suddenly adjusted her position while blushing furiously.

"D-did you see?"

The voice of Sakuno brought Echizen back to earth, "Nani?"

"Iie, nandemonai." Sakuno heaved a deep breath and stood up.

"By the way Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?"

"Ah…ano…" Sakuno felt her heart skip a beat faster. She just realized that she was all alone inside a guy's house with a person she's crushing on for all these years. Sakuno just shrugged off the thought momentarily and pointed at a table where bags of groceries are placed. "Eto…I met your father earlier this morning while passing by at the temple and he suddenly gave me those bags of groceries. He said your cousin had to go somewhere urgent because her friends called her so she will not be back until tonight so she handed the groceries to your dad. But uncle Nanjiro said he can't cook either so he handed me those…He became weird though because while giving me the groceries, he was smirking and when I was leaving, I heard him laughing hysterically…"

Ryoma suddenly had a weird expression on his face, "That old man…"

"Something wrong Ryoma-kun?"

"Iie, it's just my stupid father being lazy…" being the son, he knew his father too well and his scheming plans behind those evil smirks. 'Whatever he's trying, it's not gonna work oyaji…' his thoughts trailed off.

"So I guess I'll start cooking then…" Sakuno started walking back to the kitchen, "based on the ingredients, I think it's a sukiyaki."

"Just why does that old man keep on doing this…" Ryoma whispered to himself. "I'm not like you oyaji."

Just as Ryoma was about to go back to his peaceful slumber, he caught a glimpse of Sakuno in the kitchen. She was standing at the sink, her back at him. She was probably washing the ingredients. Ryoma then recalled the time when Sakuno prepared a bento for him. 'She cooks really well…' Ryoma thought. He was still wondering though why she disappeared, he didn't say something bad, isn't it?

He continued to stare at Sakuno while she was doing her cooking. Unaware, Ryoma became suddenly interested at her. The way her body would sway gently even though she was only cooking. He recalled her years ago as a very shy and clumsy girl who would blush and stutter whenever he is around, he always think she's weird but his senpai Eiji told him that Sakuno liked him but Ryoma just shrugged off the thought thinking that she was just clumsy. That was years ago though, she gained more confidence now although she still stutters a little. She was always there to support him in his matches, until now that they were high school seniors. Since then, she really did grow a lot. Ryoma just noticed how her body curved in the right places. His eyes wandered off down to her legs, 'they're long and perfect,' Ryoma thought.

Just then, an onion fell off, snapping Ryoma away from his deep thoughts. He looked at Sakuno as she bent down and crawled to look for the onion. Just then, Ryoma just felt something harden in him as he saw a view that he wouldn't expect to see, not even in his wildest dreams.

Unknowingly, Sakuno was showing off most of her legs in plain sight for Ryoma to see. Even though he already saw this type of scene in one of the magazines his father would force him to read, he never felt this huge impact on him before. Just then, a lot of thoughts raced through his now not-so-innocent-mind. He couldn't look away nor take his eyes off of her because he doesn't want to. He wanted to see more, he was so tempted to go there right behind her and hike up her skirt even more.

As if being granted by his wish, a breeze just swept in and blew down on her skirt looking as if she was now only in her underwear. Ryoma smirked a little by what he saw. Normally, he wouldn't have thoughts like this before, but heck like he cares. He liked what he was seeing, in fact, he wanted to see more than that. He wanted to take off all her clothes and lay her down on his bed. He wanted to see her pure innocent face as his hand would trail touches on different parts of her body. To her lips, neck and collarbone down to her voluptuous chest, the way she would gasp when he touch her there. Then his hands would trail down to her smooth stomach and even further down, down to where his hand would long to touch…down to her—

"Ah! Found it!" Ryoma suddenly snapped back to reality as it looked like Sakuno found the long lost rolling onion.

"Oh shoot…I'm starting to think too much", Ryoma whispered to himself. He was blaming his father for all of this. He tried to get back to sleeping but somehow, he went back to staring at Sakuno.

It's a good thing that Sakuno was oblivious to this.

* * *

I'll update pretty soon for the next chapters...It'll surely contain lemons. Ja ne!

-Kurogane Hime


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters...just the stupid story...I just hope Ryoma-kun would own me...^_^

* * *

Author's note:

Summer class is over…YATTA!

Another new chapter, I feel a little weird though coz this is really my first time writing a lemon so I'll start with erotic scenes first…so to those who have suggestions, please do review, Arigatou! It's exciting though coz none of my friends know about , well, let's just say I have an alter ego. My outside personality is so opposite from . I guess the only thing that can make my alter ego appear is through here.^_^

To those who reviewed...I especially thank them, I gotta-gotta write more!

* * *

Chapter 3---

Heated Turnouts

"Ah! Found it!" Ryoma suddenly snapped back to reality as it looked like Sakuno found the long lost rolling onion.

"Oh shoot…I'm starting to think too much", Ryoma whispered to himself. He was blaming his father for all of this. He tried to get back to sleeping but somehow, he went back to staring at Sakuno.

It's a good thing that Sakuno was oblivious to this.

Sakuno continued to do her work while Ryoma continued to stare at her. It has been pretty unusual because Ryoma never looked at a woman with so much interest before. It's as if he was suddenly hypnotized by the sudden beauty of Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"I think this will be finished soo— " Sakuno just suddenly got the shivers, 'I-I feel like somebody is watching me…c-could it be…'

Ryoma noticed that Sakuno stopped what she was doing. He was almost wondering why but then he suddenly realized why she stopped. Ryoma then automatically closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep just in time as Sakuno turned around to his direction.

"Mou, hang in there Sakuno. You're being paranoid again," she then continued what she was doing. After letting go a long, low sigh.

He heard Sakuno heaved a big sigh and he could already smell a good aroma coming from her cooking. Thinking that it was already safe, he slowly opened his eyes at the same time Sakuno heard him call his name.

"Ryoma-kun, the Sukiyaki is done. You can eat now."

"Hai…" Ryoma stood up, stretched a little and went to the kitchen, "Itadakimasu."

"A-ano…Ryoma-kun…"

"Eh?" Ryoma stopped eating and looked at Sakuno. He then just realized how cute his face was whenever she's stuttering.

"H-how was it?" Sakuno was stuttering again, "M-my cookin of course."

"Ah…" Ryoma swallowed a piece of meat, "its good I guess…"

"Honto desu ka?"

"Hai…"

"Sorry that it took me quite a while to cook them…" Sakuno fidgeted in her seat a little

"It's okay," Ryoma then smirked, "I was having fun—"

"Eh?"

"—sleeping that is" Ryoma added as he continued eating.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun,"

"Nande?" Ryoma looked up.

"Can I use you bathroom? I really need a bath right now."

"Sure—" he added just as Sakuno was leaving, "oh, our bathroom right there doesn't run any water so use the one in my bedroom. Oyaji says he'll fix it today but that old man is so lazy. I think I'll just call a plumber later."

"Hai. Domo Arigatou!" then Sakuno rushed upstairs to Ryoma's room.

Few minutes passed and Ryoma was back in the sofa thinking again as he understood the situation, 'oh shit oh shit...she's really taking a bath there, and she's already in my room and she's taking a bath and she's very naked,' he was imagining Sakuno as she was stripping off her clothes and getting in the shower. He was imagining the water that pours down on her naked body. He was becoming harder just thinking that he would ambush her right there in the showers, naked, unaware and vulnerable. 'Stupid old man.' And he was back on blaming his father because of this.

A scream was heard suddenly that snapped Ryoma away from his dreamland. He realized it was Sakuno and he immediately rushed up to his room. Just as he was about to open the door, he pulled his hand away from the doorknob as though it was electrocuted. Much as he wanted to see Sakuno naked, he remained calm and knocked at the door although he was worried what was happening there, "Ryuzaki, Daijoubu?—Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki?"

He kept on knocking at the door as the door opened slightly and Sakuno appeared, her head and one of her shoulders in plain sight of Ryoma's view. She's very wet, still naked and Ryoma noticed that her hair was not in braids.

His heart was beating faster, and not just his heart but another part of him was throbbing so much. He was having a hard time controlling himself. Sure Ryoma is known for being good at self control and discipline but the prospect of naked Sakuno is making him loose his senses. Especially as the scent of a girl who just took a bath wafted through his nostrils and is intoxicating him.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" but first he needed to regain composure."

"A-ano, eto..." Sakuno have no idea what to do now, "Its—it's just that…ano, my clothes…"

'She's stuttering again, is she nervous because of me?' "What's the problem with your clothes?"

"They—they fell in the tub and they got wet. And, and I didn't bring any extra clothes with me."

"Oh I see," he smirked inwardly at the sight of Sakuno being nervous probably because she doesn't have any clothes left to wear and she's naked inside a man's house. He was ever so tempted to tell her that just be naked but he decided against it, he was still a gentleman after all. "That's no problem, you can borrow mine."

"Honto ni?" Sakuno smiled. "Arigatou!"

Several moments later, Ryoma was back bringing his clothes with him. He handed it to Sakuno through the slightly opened door. "Here you go. It's a little big but it's better right?"

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun" She then took Ryoma's clothes, "Ne, Ryoma-kun…"

"Eh?"

"Ryoma-kun really cares right?" Sakuno smiled as Ryoma was slightly taken aback, "I mean you really care about everybody. You always appear like you don't care but you are always there when someone needed help, Even though you are always denying this…right?—Ah, gomen. It's just that…ah-ano…I just noticed and I wanted t-to tell you, Th-that's all…"

Then they started staring at each other for no particular reason. Ryoma was surprised to hear Sakuno talked a lot except the time when he was going to the US Open. It feels like he became oblivious to everything except the girl in front of him. He didn't know what to do, he became a little confused and another fact added is that that girl is naked in front of him and the door is the only thing that hides her body. He could easily wretch that door open but thought better of it.

"Iie," Ryoma shook his head, "but if that's what you think then whatever."

Just as he was about to turn around and leave-much to his own reluctance, he accidentally stepped on Karupin's tail. The cat let out a hiss and Ryoma lost his balance due to surprise.

Guess where he landed…

Ryoma lost his balance and ended up hitting the door which Sakuno had not yet closed. The door was forced open and he landed on top of Sakuno.

They couldn't speak at first; it seems that their reactions got a little late. Their faces almost an each apart and they could feel each other's breaths. Unaware, Ryoma's hands pinned Sakuno's arms to the floor and his feet was positioned between Sakuno's legs. Ryoma seems to be a little lost in thought for a while before he realized the situation and he got up suddenly turning his back on Sakuno.

"A-Gomen…nasai" It's a good thing that Ryoma had his back on Sakuno or else she'll see hin blushing very furiously for the first time. He felt a little bit of disappointment though because even though accidentally, he didn't get to see Sakuno's body-- 'Shit what was I thinking. But she was still naked and I could—Yamete Ryoma…control.'

He tried to control himself but it feels like his senses were leaving him. His heart was beating faster every second and he badly wanted to release his hardness inside her. His mind was running—as in running away from him.

"Ah-ano…Ryoma-kun—"

…and all that's left in him was his instincts…

* * *

Additional notes:

Whew that was longer than expected…sorry not yet lemon, But definitely. Zettai ni there will be next chapter. I'll be leaving tomorrow and then going back home so the next chapter will take a longer time to be posted because our home is away from civilization and—let's see,

Well, any suggestions or comments please review! Arigatou!

-Kurogane Hime


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters...just the stupid story...I just hope Ryoma-kun would own me...^_^

Author's note:

Back in my home sweet home.

Oh yeah, sorry as in so sorry for the typos back there in the previous chapters, I'll try to fix it if I have time.

Also, sorry for the late posting of this chapter…been looking for an internet connection.

To those who reviewed, Domo Arigatou Guzaimasu!

Chapter 4---

You're Mine

He tried to control himself but it feels like his senses were leaving him. His heart was beating faster every second and he badly wanted to release his hardness inside her. His mind was running—as in running away from him.

"Ah-ano…Ryoma-kun—"

…and all that's left in him was his instincts…

His head was spinning; his vision was blurry, his eyes became blank.

"Ah…Ryoma-kun…Ryoma kun…Ryoma—"

He can't hear her now; he totally lost the consciousness of his mind but still managed to keep standing up and his eyes open, "Ore—ore wa…" His breathing was deep, yet shallow. He knew he was so overreacting but he was very torn between his pride and instinct.

Before he knew it, he fainted.

The sound of bells could be heard that morning.

"Ahh! This is bad…" Nanjiro almost fell off from his position while ringing the temple bells. The magazine that he always treasure slipped off from his face, "I was supposed to give the after-fever medicine to Ryoma right now—"

He pulled a small bottle from his pocket. He recalled Nanako giving him the bottle together with the bag of groceries and making sure that Ryoma will drink it to keep his temperature down.

"He seems to be well this morning, having enough strength to rant about me being lazy, I'll give him this later. That kid is tough, he won't just faint because of a little rise in temperature. Ha ha ha!" And after laughing hysterically, he dozed back to sleep.

"He really fainted…Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma could feel someone's breath on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and Sakuno's face slid in and out of focus, "Ryuzaki?" Sakuno was there hovering over him on his bed, wearing his shirt that is way too large for her that it even extended up to her legs.

"Ryoma-kun, Daijoubu? You fainted earlier in the—in…" Sakuno blushed at the thought, "in the b-bath…room"

Just then, Ryoma recalled everything.

"Ryo—Ryoma-kun…ah…"

Ryoma smirked, as his body moved accordingly on hiss own. But he never stopped it anyway. He stretched out his arms and wrapped it around Sakuno's waist then pulled her on top of him. He heard Sakuno gasp as he kissed her on the lips.

He remained his lips on Sakuno until she stopped squirming in his arms. He didn't do anything yet but just remained their lips locked in silence for a while, not moving at all. He then smirked as he let go of her lips and saw her blushing face.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun…I…ah…I…"

"You sure have a cute way of seducing me…Sakuno-chan…" He rolled Sakuno over so that he was on top of her. He blew slightly on her hear and he heard Sakuno moan unconsciously.

"I-ah…ano…matte…iie…ah—eh? Sa-Sakuno…chan?" It was the first time she heard Ryoma call her that. She heard it but couldn't believe it, "I-I didn't it wasn't…I ne—"

Ryoma sealed her lips with his index finger and uttered a seductive hush, "Don't worry Sakuno-chan…it worked.

Ryoma was back on kissing her again. This time with more passion, he was surprised when Sakuno kissed her back although he could still feel her hesitation. He kissed her more deeply while lavishing her soft and luscious lips. He could feel that Sakuno was not hesitating anymore so he slowly slid his tongue on her mouth and he was surprised to hear her moan just because of that.

He was already eager, eager to get inside of her but he must restrain himself and his hardness because after all, it was both their first time. He wanted to savor this moment of pleasure.

Ryoma continued to slide his tongue deeper and he could already feel her sweet taste that made him harder even more. His tongue was looking for Sakuno's tongue, challenging her to do a battle. Sakuno obliged and they were now both moaning in their kisses and it looks as if they are already trying to eat each other. They went on like that for a few minutes and then stopped to gasp for air.

Ryoma looked at the blushing Sakuno underneath him and smirked lustfully before kissing her again. His hands were roaming and making its way unto different parts of her body. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and felt for her breasts. Sakuno moaned when Ryoma's hand came in contact with her. He was rubbing her breasts skillfully with his fingers making her moan sexily and Ryoma loved it. He stopped the kiss to remove his shirt and also what Sakuno was wearing; the only thing that was covering her body now was her bra and underwear. He stopped there to marvel at the almost naked Sakuno.

He laid her down to bed again and this time, he started kissing and licking her neck and Sakuno couldn't do anything but moan at the pleasure Ryoma is giving her. Ryoma was lost in his senses, he wanted to be good at all things and he wanted to be good at sex too but this was his first time so he was just following his instincts.

He moved his kisses down to her collarbone and he also started to remove the clasp of her bra. His kisses then went down to her cleavage, then her bosom. He was teasing her now, kissing all around her breasts but leaving the centermost craving for attention.

"Mou, Ryo-Ryoma-kun…O-negai…" Sakuno was breathing heavily now, moaning at Ryoma's touches

"What is it Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma stopped his kissing and looked at Sakuno in the eyes lustfully, but his hand has a mind of its own. It was roaming down Sakuno's stomach, feeling her smooth skin.

"O-onegai…stop t-teasing me…"

His hand was moving down her legs now, nearing her thighs, "eh…then what do you want?"

"I…I…Ryoma-kun I…"

"I think I don't understand what you're saying Sakuno-chan…" he was definitely teasing her as his hand was now forcing her legs apart gently, making it hard for Sakuno to concentrate.

"I-I want t-to…Ryoma-kun y-you…I wa— ah…"

Ryoma smirked at Sakuno's reaction as he slid his fingers between her thighs and gave it a one slow rub. Her underwear is also getting wet and Ryoma could almost sense her arousal as much as his own. Seeing her reaction, Ryoma continued rubbing now with a faster pace and Sakuno was so lost in pleasure that she forgot what she was supposed to say to Ryoma. Just as when Sakuno thought she was almost reaching her peak, Ryoma stopped, which made Sakuno groan in frustration.

"Now, what are you supposed to say to me Sa-ku-no…chan?" Ryoma's voice was low seductive.

"I…" she was blushing hard. She doesn't know how to say what she wanted Ryoma to so to her, or rather, she was feeling awkward.

"What is it…" he was now removing her underwear then tossed it to who-knows-where.

She was totally lost now, drowned by Ryoma's seductive voice. But she wanted so much for Ryoma to take her in now, she was just too shy to say it. "Ah…ano…Ryoma-kun…" She wanted Ryoma to continue so she had to say it.

"Touch me…kiss me…take me in, Ryoma-kun—ah…"

That was more than what he wanted to hear. He kissed Sakuno again on the lips before pulling back and looked at her naked body, taking in her beautiful body to his memory.

Sakuno, feeling conscious, tried to hide her nakedness but Ryoma stopped her before she could do it.

"Don't you dare…Sakuno-chan…" Ryoma continued kissing her again, repeating what he did earlier but this time, he made sure that he pays attention to every part of her body. He trailed kisses down her neck then to her collarbone and down to her breasts. He was suckling and nipping gently, taking in her nipples with his warm mouth. Her other breast was not neglected, at the same time his other hand was doing wonders on the other breasts. This made Sakuno moan loudly and Ryoma just smirked, satisfied with the results of his stimulations.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun…a-ahh…ah…"

His kisses went down further. He was now trailing butterfly kisses on her stomach and Sakuno couldn't help but concede.

He was now nearing her entrance and Ryoma's manhood hardened in anticipation. He moved his head between her legs and he was now playing in her entrance. He started to move his tongue along the opening which made Sakuno experience jolts of pleasure. He then pushed his tongue further and going inside. He enjoyed what he was doing, he wanted to hear Sakuno moan and scream with pleasure and, yes, he admitted to himself that he was a little bit sadistic.

He continued doing wonders on her opening but stopped just before the moment Sakuno had an orgasm. This is the second time that Ryoma stopped her from reaching her peak and Sakuno was moaning in frustration, this time she had to do something. She pushed Ryoma's head back between her legs to continue what he was doing and Ryoma happily obliged. But soon enough, he pulled back and smirked lustfully as he whispered to Sakuno,

"mada mada dane…" he was now rubbing his whole body to Sakuno to make her feel how hard she made him.

"Eh?" Sakuno could feel his hardened manhood and this feeling aroused her more.

Ryoma got rid of the rest of his clothing so he and Sakuno were now both naked. He then started to position himself just outside his entrance. He didn't bother to ask Sakuno if she was ready or not, he's going to do it anyway and besides, he also wanted to hear Sakuno scream in pain when he'll take away virginity marking her his. He smirked at the thought.

He gave a one quick thrust and true enough, Sakuno didn't prepare much so she screamed softly in pain and tears started to water her eyes.

Although sadistic, he was still a gentleman. He kissed Sakuno on the lips to assure her everything will be alright. He gave another thrust and another until the pain ebbed away and Ryoma can now hear Sakuno moan in pleasure.

"F-faster…Harder…O-onegai Ryoma-kun!"

He obliged, making his thrust faster and deeper. Ryoma's breath became moans of pleasure as he was both bringing them over the edge. He continued thrusting until both of them reached an orgasm and they fell back in the bed breathing heavily.

Realizing that he might be heavy to stay on top of Sakuno for a long time, he moved to sleep beside her, but just as he was about to move, Sakuno let out a moan and he realized that his manhood was still inside of her. He slipped it out slowly and heard Sakuno let out another moan.

He lay beside her and looked at her sleeping form. He moved the hair covering her face aside and looked at her peaceful sleeping face, "…aishiteru, Sakuno-chan…"

Author's note: yatta! Done with the lemon part…sure is pretty tough writing it. I feel awkward with myself! Waaaah! I had to breath deeply for many times after…(sigh)

So what dya think? Please do review. Criticisms are welcome…

I'm planning to make a sequel of this if many people liked my fic…but I'll try to write anyway, I already have the story in my mind.

-Kurogane Hime


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters...just the stupid story...I just hope Ryoma-kun would own me...^_^

Author's note:

This is the final chapter!

Please tell me what you think…Domo Arigatou!

To those who reviewed, I give my most sincere thanks because it makes me motivated in writing.

Chapter 5---

Blossoming Relationship

He lay beside her and looked at her sleeping form. He moved the hair covering her face aside and looked at her peaceful sleeping face, "…aishiteru, Sakuno-chan…"

He woke up that night upon hearing his father's voice. Sakuno was not beside him anymore, He looked around his room and he found a note at his bedside table:

"I left earlier knowing that your father might be returning

anytime now,

PS. I love you too, Ryoma-kun"

He smiled at the note that Sakuno wrote for him but flushed it down the toilet so as not to show any evidence to his stupid father who might go berserk if he knows that he already got laid.

He went down to the kitchen and he saw Nanjirou fixing the broken pipes in their bathroom, "Oi Ryoma, did Sakuno leave already?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…did anything happen? Eh? Eh?" Nanjirou stopped what he was doing to bug Ryoma.

"Go away, oyaji. I don't know what you're talking about." He was not going to give up to his father, not in tennis nor in his personal life.

"Oh come on…you're so slow Ryoma. All the good ones will be taken if you take all the ladies for granted."

"Tch, whatever."

Sakuno was smiling the next day while going to the tennis club where all of the previous Seigaku members would hangout.

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan!"

"Ohayo, Eiji nii-san!" Sakuno joined in with the conversation with the ex-Seigaku members which she treats like her big brothers except for Ryoma. And speaking of, he noticed Ryoma was not there, 'must be tired from yesterday…' she giggled at the thought, "By the way Kawamura nii-san, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh this," he pointed at his left eye, "my father said my snores became louder than usual so he had to knock me down to shut me up…"

Everybody laughed at this and even Kawamura joined in the laughing.

"Well, most people have problem with snoring," it was Fuji who is now talking, "back during our Seigaku days, I had difficulty sleeping because of all the snoring that I heard during our training camps."

"That couldn't be evaded I guess." Oishi commented just as Ryoma walked in, "Oi Echizen, Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted him next.

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan. Can't join you all today Oishi-sempai I have something to do." He gave a one quick meaningful look at Sakuno while the sempais are not looking which she easily understood, "well, ja ne…" he then left.

"Come to think of it," Momoshiro continued the conversation after Ryoma left, "I didn't hear Ryoma snore during all those years. Does he snore?"

"He doesn't snore, momo nii-san…" Sakuno stood up, "Sorry, I had to go back too. I needed to run an errand. Ja ne!" She then rushed outside to follow Ryoma.

"Oh I see he doesn't—wait a sec…" Momoshiro turned to look back at his teammates just as Sakuno disappeared.

"How did Sakuno-chan know O-chibi doesn't snore?"

The guys all fell silent.

"And…" Tezuka broke the silence, "didn't Ryoma just called Ryuuzaki, 'Sakuno-chan'…?"

Final note:

Yatta! I finally finish the whole fic! Hurrah Hurrah!

It sure is exhausting to write a lemon from an unexperienced person like me…whahahah!

Also, I'm planning on a sequel, so what dya think guyz, should I write a sequel?

I just finished summer classes and now school is back so if in case there will be any sequel, I think it will take time. Including hiding this fic to my friends. The Excitement sure gives me a lot of adrenaline…ja ne!

-Kurogane Hime

P.S.: Sleepy sleepy, it's one in the morning. Oh no! Time just passed me.


End file.
